


A Part of Him

by bylbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylbit/pseuds/bylbit
Summary: Hakyeon is gone.





	A Part of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Hakyeon!

“Taekwoonie! How was the practice? Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to get you something to munch on?” Hakyeon greeted the main vocalist with the smile he knows is only reserved for him and him alone. The same smile which brings comfort and tranquility to anyone who receives it. It was the effect that a Cha Hakyeon can have. But Taekwoon wasn’t in the mood for anything, especially fooling around with the leader that night.

“I’m tired, Hakyeon. Leave me alone for once.” The reply was instant. As well as it was like a broken cassette tape, going on and on again for countless of times. The tanned male was surely used to it by now.

Hearing the agitation on the vocalist’s voice, the leader simply nodded, retracting his hands which automatically wrapped around the latter’s shoulders the moment he saw him. He smile once more, and perhaps it was simply Taekwoon’s imaginative mind, but he saw the fleeting pain of caused by his response pass through Hakyeon’s dark brown orbs. The older held his smile, Taekwoon was sure he did, as the vocalist walked passed him in complete ignorance.

Ignoring Hakyeon was almost second nature to Taekwoon, for he was certain that the latter will always be by his side, not knowing that it might just be the last time he ever see the sweetest smile of his beloved Hakyeon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Woonie! You know what, today was such a great day! I mean, you know that I went filming for Celebrity Bromance with Wongeun right? It was soooo great. We did so many things together. Those things that I wasn’t able to do due to our busy schedules. But that brat, he tricked me into doing water sports with him! Aish! I was such a fool for believing that we’ll be simply be having a nice lunch at such a far place as Yangpyeong! And could you believe it, Taekwoonie? I managed to ride that—”

“For fuck’s sake, Hakyeon! Could you shut up even just for once?! I’m so tired of hearing your annoying voice going full blast about things I’m not interested of! You’re too loud! Can’t you even realize that I’m trying to finish a song here?!”

Taekwoon snapped. Hakyeon was simply telling him how his day went, just like how they always did after all these years. The main vocalists can still recall the times when he and Hakyeon would wait for the other to come home every single day from separate schedules, they’ll sat by their coffee and tea respected, all the while exchanging the stories of what were the events of the day.

Yelling at Hakyeon was like scolding a child. The leader will always sport the expression of a kicked puppy for the first few seconds of your mantra but he’ll immediately mask his feelings with the face of neutrality. And that will be where you will stop. Because you will realize that you’ve hurt Hakyeon, your precious Hakyeon.

But Taekwoon supposed he was simply tired of everything, and ended up venting it upon Hakyeon. He raised his voice, cursed at him even. Not even Hakyeon’s change of expression was able to stop him from snapping completely. However, when the main vocalist looked at the tanned male in front of him, what he was not what he expected. Hakyeon’s face was serene, forever calm. The tanned male simple nodded his head, as if in understanding of why Taekwoon suddenly snapped at him, all the while smiling at the latter—a perfect imitation of a genuine smile—and muttered a quick excuse of doing something inside his room. Taekwoon didn’t fail to notice how his lovely eyes were sporting unshed tears. But he didn’t care.

He let him go, just like how he always did whenever they get into an argument, simply because he knows his leader will forgive him the next day even without an apology from him. He let him go just like that, never knowing that maybe that will be the last time he’ll get to hear the enthusiasm and happiness in his Hakyeon’s velvety voice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Wonnie, I’m tired.” The tanned male whispered upon seeing Taekwoon lounging on the sofa, a book in hand and a coffee placed haphazardly on the coffee table. The leader only came back from his individual schedule and it was nearing two in the morning.

Hakyeon walked slowly towards the main vocalist, dragging his sore limbs and trying his very best not to collapse right then and there on the living room’s warm floors. As he reached the edge of the sofa, he tiredly sat himself, promptly snuggling towards the ball of warmth that is Jung Taekwoon. They stayed like that for a few moments, only the sound of their heart beats and the muffled honks of cars from below can be heard.

“Move, Hakyeon. I’m going to bed.” Taekwoon said, voice noticeable neutral and unfeeling. Much to the shock of the boy beside him.

“Just a few more minutes, Woon-ah.” He softly muttered, inhaling the familiar manly scent of Taekwoon as he buried his head more to the latter’s chest.

“I said move. I’m too tired to babysit you right now.” The calm exterior of the vocalist is betrayed by the clear venom in his voice. It was enough to make Hakyeon pull back and look at him, confusion and worry etched on his face.

“Is something wrong, Taekwoon?”

“You! It’s you! You don’t know how to give me space! I’m too tired to tend to your overly demanding needs when I’m not even entitled to do any of that. I’m too tired of having you around me, of feeling your disgusting hands all over me! Of you hugging me all the time to the point that it suffocates me!”

Taekwoon looked at the tanned male, but he was taken aback when he saw the latter smiling, that sweet smile only intended for him. His leader slowly pulled him into a hug, the familiar embrace bringing back the memories of late night cuddling and comfort.

“I understand. I’m sorry if I’ve been so selfish, Woonie. I didn’t realize that I have been too much. I suppose I’ve just been too lonely by myself. Don’t worry, I won’t do it again. If that is what will make you happy, then I am more than willing to sacrifice.” What followed was the slight shaking of the leader’s shoulders, and right then and there, he cried his heart out.

But despite all those, Taekwoon harshly detached himself from Hakyeon’s tight clutch, ignoring the tanned male’s crying state, for he supposed it’s only a part of the leader’s drama, oblivious to the looming reality that one day, he will wake up without the warmth brought by his Hakyeon’s embrace.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a call from his phone that woke him up.

Taekwoon immediately picked up the device, squinting from its blinding brightness at first before answering the call.

“Who’s this?” His voice was dry and so was his mouth.

_“Taekwoon, Hakyeon he—he’s—”_ It was his manager. And he didn’t fail to notice the panic and worry from his voice. But something ringed inside him. Hakyeon!

“What about Hakyeon, Hyung? He’s not yet home? It’s already past one o’clock. He said he’s supposed to be back by eleven.” Various scenarios entered his mind, each one only bringing him to the edge closer.

_“He’s gone.”_ It shattered his world.

“What do you mean his gone? No, he can’t be—what happened to him?”

The vocalist felt like crying. Was this what Hakyeon meant by saying he’s willing to sacrifice to his happiness?

_“We can’t find him. He attended his schedule but when I was about to pick him up, he’s gone. We can’t even contact him. He simply vanished Taekwoon.”_ The tears were clear in his manager’s voice.

Salty clear liquid blocked his eyes as he cried his heart out. It was his fault. All of this. He pushed away the only person who fought so hard just to make him who he is now. And all he did was push him away, only because he was afraid of his own feelings, his own heart. The only person who loved him not because he is VIXX’s Leo but because he is Jung Taekwoon. But it’s too late now.

He realized…

That the sweetest smile of the sweetest person will not last a life time.

That the happiness radiated by the loveliest person will also fade.

That the warmth he had around him from his beloved will soon diminish.

_Hakyeon was gone. And he took with him a part of Taekwoon._


End file.
